Users are increasingly relying upon electronic devices to access various types of information and perform various types of tasks. In many cases, a user has multiple devices and occasionally wants to be able to transfer information between those devices. In other situations, a user might want to be able to transfer information to another person's device. In many instances the user must determine identity information for the other device, and access an application that enables the user to connect the devices. The user then typically must navigate to an application or interface that enables the devices to share information. Such an approach can be time consuming, and may be frustrating when sharing occurs often or the amount of information to be shared is relatively small, among other such situations. While users can manually transfer information using a flash card or similar object for certain devices, devices such as smart phones and tablet computers might not support use of such devices.